


the butcher and the baker

by letthemfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemfly/pseuds/letthemfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis wants to ask Harry out but it doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butcher and the baker

The butcher and the baker

_Today is the day_ , Louis thinks to himself. _Today I’m going to ask him out. For a coffee or something. Everyone likes coffee. Right?_

How was he supposed to keep it together? How on earth would he be able to ask out the most beautiful boy in the village? No scratch that. How could he possibly ask out the most beautiful boy in the county? He would probably ramble as soon as he would look in the boy’s eyes.

He didn’t know much about this boy. He only knew a few things about him: his name was Harry, he worked in the bakery next to the butcher’s shop Louis worked at, they had the same closing time and he had the most mesmerizing jade green eyes Louis had ever seen.

Having the same closing times implied having some kind of small talk. It wasn’t much, just a ‘Hello, how are you?’ ‘I’m fine how are you’ and then they parted ways. For some reason though, it was the part of the day Louis anticipated the most.  Nothing made him feel better than these 20 second conversations they had, almost as if they were the reason Louis felt invincible. They gave him the power to kick everybody’s butt, no matter how hard people tried to make his day miserable.

 

 

It’s been a long day. Longer than usual. It was Friday and for some reason not a lot of people came in. Usually Fridays were the busiest days. Especially because the butcher’s shop was known for the fresh delivery of chorizos on these days.  Though there was one woman who almost bought 3 kilograms. Apparently she was planning some family gathering and tried her mother’s paella recipe.

It was 4 pm. 2 more hours to go. 2 endless hours of no customers. Until of 5:50 pm of course. Louis was ready to put the meat in the fridge and tried to come up with the perfect words to ask Harry out. He was in the back room when he heard the sound of the customer bell and his hope to talk to Harry shattered like a mirror. He felt like the universe was working against him. The sound of heels rang through the butcher’s shop. Who on earth felt the necessity to go to a shop 10 minutes before it closes? He made his way to the font, ready to smile and be all friendly but he was ready to commit murder. No one would suspect anything. He had a diverse choice of knifes and could just sell the person’s meat as steak or something.

But he wasn’t prepared for what he saw: chocolate brown curls, a tight black t-shirt, the tightest of black jeans Louis had ever seen and black boots. The customer turned around and the most beautiful of faces appeared. Big green eyes, a perfect skin and a smile that could end every war.

“Hi”, Harry said as he took a step closer to the counter, his eyes clearly searching for something specific _. Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God. He’s here. What am I supposed to say? Maybe Hi would be great. Why am I even this nervous? He’s just a guy like me. Yeah okay Louis. Focus._

“Hey. How can I help you?” _Good, good. Treat him like any other customer. Play it casual._

“I was wondering if you still had some of these chorizos? “, the curly haired wondered. “Yeah we still have some. How many would you need?”

“Three would be great.”

“Sure.” Somehow his hands were trembling, like that one time he had to present his role model in class and chose the Backstreet Boys. _Calm down Louis. Everything is going great. Don’t let anything fall down. You don’t need to look like a helpless puppy in front of the one person you want to take out more than anyone else._

“Anything else you might need?” Louis asked.

“A date with you”

Nothing, literally nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. The curly haired baker with the jade green eyes wanted a date. With him. Louis. _Don’t forget to breathe Louis. Maybe he said something else. Don’t expect too much._

“Ehm, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me? You know coffee or something. Everyone likes coffee, right?”

His jaw dropped. _Oh my God. It’s happening. No way._

“Is this a yes or a no?”

Louis wasn’t able to answer. How on Earth was he supposed to say yes without jumping around and without giggling like an idiot? _Louis answer. Or else he will leave and he won’t even have anything to eat tonight._

“It’s a yes. Most definitely a yes”

And with that Harrys face lights up, the way a child’s would if you gave them ice cream for breakfast. Nothing Louis ever did would be greater than being the reason why Harry looked at him this way. They beamed at each other for a few seconds before Louis interrupts the silence.

“Do you have any plans for tonight? I know it’s a bit late but here is this great little café not far from here. It has the best mocha latte I have ever had. They’re open until 10pm”

“I would love to. But only under once condition.” Harry grinned, but earned a confused look from the short haired boy.

“I’m going to pay”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
